We Digress
by Loveholic666
Summary: Sasuke's been noticing many differences in his brother, Itachi. He shrugs them off but what he doesn't realize is that they're foreshadowing a chain of events that lead up to a very unexpected and unwanted surprise...


_**We Digress**_

Sasuke rolled over, clutching the pillow over his ears. The phone rang again... Then a third time.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Itachi Uchiha's supervisor. Is he home at the moment?", a woman's voice said. She sounded official enough...

"He left out for work this morning," said Sasuke, groggy and desperately trying to remember what had happened only a few hours ago. He had heard the footsteps and the closing of the front door. So Itachi must've gone to work... right?

"That may be so but he never showed up. If thing's continue like this, I can't promise---"

"I'll be sure to relay the message to Itachi. Goodbye."

Sasuke placed the phone back on the coffee table. If Itachi didn't go to work, Sasuke thought to himself, then where did he go?

Just then he herad the shower cut off. He hadn't even realized that it was running.

"So, you're finally up?" said Itachi. A towel was tied around his waist. He was using a second one to dry his hair. He had captivating black hair that matched those eyes of his. The black holes that always seemed to swallow Sasuke whole. The sad part is: he inherited those exact same traits.

"I figured you had left for work. They called again."

"I told you to ignore them when they call. They just do it to harass me."

"Yeah, I know but---"

"I fixed some breakfast; Bacon, eggs. Eat up if you're hungry."

Sasuke rose from his futon and walked over to the table. In front of his usual seat was an already-made plate. It had been a while since there had been any real food in the house, Sasuke admitted. Itachi must have went grocery shopping, for once...

"So you went to the store this morning?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded as he lowered two slices of bread into the toaster. He was turned away from his younger brother. Droplets of water dripped from his soaked hair and onto his bare back.

Once his toast popped up, he spoke. "In a little while, I'm going out with Deidara."

"Wait," Sasuke said, putting down his fork. "You mean you're not going to work? But Itachi, we almost got evicted last month! You can't afford to lose another job!"

"I have business to take care of that's far more important than that job. If you're really so concerned, Sasuke, why don't you go find yourself some work." And on that note Itachi dismissed himself to his room.

Sasuke payed special attention to the rare things that were happening this morning. He opened the cupboards and actually saw food. He looked back at his plate; still barely touched. It had been so long since the last time Itachi cooked for him.

Itachi even spoke my name, Sasuke recalled. He hated it when his brother said his name. Itachi usually spoke to his brother directly. Very seldom would he even address him by his name.

Itachi emerged from his room fully dressed. He passed Sasuke on his way to the front door. "Sasuke," he said hesitantly. "I'll be back before evening. I'll leave the keys here incase you go out. Just be sure you're here to let me in later. Okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to forget the sound his name made as it left Itachi's lips.

"Do you hear me, Sasuke? I need you home before it gets dark."

"I understand."

The sound of the door closing and Itachi's footsteps echoed in the tiny apartment. Sasuke plopped back down on his futon.

"That damned Itachi doesn't care about anyone but himself..." sighed Sasuke, laying his head down on the pillow. More than anything, Sasuke knew he should be showing gratitude to Itachi. He shed mercy on him and gave him a place to stay. Sasuke looked out the window and remembered what it was like. Being out there, on the streets, was tough... And that big fall out had cost him everything. He had no place to go but to live here with his brother. He loathed this place almost as much as the streets. He felt trapped and inferior here with Itachi. But Sasuke had already made up his mind: The streets were a hell that no one should ever return to.

"I can't let us get evicted." Sasuke reasoned, knowing that things would only go back to the way they were. So he came up with a plan. One that would keep him and his brother off the streets, hopefully...

While he was in the shower, Sasuke thought about the gap that had come in between he and Itachi.

Have I always hated him, he asked himself. As much as I do now?

After comtemplating this, Sasuke couldn't help but sense that the feelings were mutual.

He grabbed his heaviest coat in the closet. He soon found out that it still wouldn't be enough to shield him from the frigged winter air. He jogged the 30 minutes all the way to the coffee shop... the one favorite place he liked to go. He peered up at the wall clock and ordered his coffee "For here."

Sasuke settled in a booth next to the big glass windows. It was still pretty early; people with there city lives hustling about. It would start getting dark around six. He had plenty of time to get back before Itachi.

"Here you go, sir." Said the waitress, placing a full steaming mug infront of Sasuke. "Today's the perfect day for a hot cup of coffee. It's so cold out there." Sasuke went on sipping.

* * *

After ducking through several alleys, Sausuke was finally at the place. He buzzed the buzzer...

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Gatou, it's me. Let me up."

There was no need to knock once Sasuke reached the top of the stairs because Gatou was already at the door to give a warm welcome. "Sasuke, my good man. It's been a while." Gatou said with a shady smile. He looked over the rim of his sunglasses and told Sasuke, "You gave me quite a scare last time."

"I'm sorry..."

Gatou told the boy there was no need to apologize. He was happy that he made it out of there alive and in the end he didn't blame Sasuke for that mix up. It was all one big "misunderstanding" and by-gones should be by-gones. Sasuke took a deep breath before telling Gatou what his real reasons for coming back were.

"You need a few jobs, to get a little cash? Ah, Sasuke... you were always my favorite errand boy. Welcome back." Sasuke looked at the man who was staring at him through his glasses.

Sasuke reminded him, "I'm not trying to make this a permanent thing, Gatou."

"Don't worry, I've got just the job for you." Gatou leaned in closer to Sasuke. "Tonight I'm making a great deal, with one of the best." A sneer crossed his mouth. "I have the goods he wants and he's willing to pay top dollar for it. There's a big bonus in it for you too, if things should go over well. You in?" Sasuke nodded his responce and Gatou grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Good, good. We're making the transaction tonight, around eleven-ish. The back alley of the 24th." Gatou slid a box, wrapped in a cloth, over to Sasuke. He tucked it under his arm and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke! Here's a little something for you. Think of it as a thank-you..."

* * *

Sasuke made it back to the apartment at a quarter after 5. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He hid the box in the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the little plastic bag from his coat pocket. Sasuke was about to use his thank-you gift. "Gatou always knew exactly what to give a guy to keep him happy," the boy whispered as he stuck the needle in his arm. He injected the fluid slowly, trying to enjoy every stimulating moment.

He crashed on his couch, ignoring the first few rings of the doorbell. Finally he unlocked the door and Itachi strolled in, who seemed to be unmoved by the glazed-over look in his younger brother's eyes. Instead he asked Sasuke, "Did you go somewhere today?" The boy kept his answers short and blunt, telling Itachi that he only went out to get coffee. Itachi's lips curled into a slight smile when he asked why didn't he bring him any.

"I didn't know you liked coffee..."

"Oh, sure. Don't you remember when I took you to that coffee shop? It's not top far from here. I got you hooked on that place, but now I regret it. I think all that coffee stunted your growth, Sasuke." Then Itachi ruffled the boy's hair and let out a very small laugh. Another rare thing, Sasuke noted. Itachi seldom laughed. And this time when he said his name, Sasuke felt the little warmth behind it; not the usual irritation. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

He later fell asleep and only awoke because of some sharp pounding at the door.

"Don't worry, it's only Deidara..."

"Itachi, what time is it?" Sasuke asked, half asleep... half startled.

"Ten." Itachi answered then he let Deidara in.

Sasuke forced himself up and went to the bathroom, not even bothering to greet Deidara who was in somewhat of a panic. "Oh, Itachi! This is bad... It's about the delivery!" Deidara blurted out. Itachi rose his hand to hush his shaken friend. Once he heard the shower running he gave the okay. "The delivery was bumped up to tonight, Itachi! We have to get going."

Itachi simply nodded and went over to the bathroom door. He knocked and spoke into it. "I have to leave out with Deidara. Something's come up. I'll be back before it gets real late..."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke said, fastening his coat. He grabbed up the box from under the sink and made his way down the fire escape outside of the window. This was all such perfect timing for him.

* * *

"Let me fill you in on what the Boss' order's were..." Deidara said as he accelerated. "Itachi, you'll be handling the switch between you and Gatou's little errand boy. Before you give the kid the money, Kisame will take him out. The Boss doesn't plan to sell out to some lowlife like Gatou. You can bet on that."

As Sasuke was running through the dark, back streets, he was just praying that he'd make it back before Itachi. At last he had made it to the back alley of the 24th district; the one with the dead end. Sasuke could see the shadowy figure, and then he saw that he brought along a friend. Sasuke now regretted coming alone.

"I have the stuff.." Sasuke took the box from under his arm and began walking forward. The man had a hood on, covering his eyes. He reminded Sasuke of a phantom; one worth being cautious of. As he was handing over the box, Sauke's eyes darted from the phantom to the other guy, standing against the wall. Just from that split second of eye-contact, Sasuke knew...

"Deidara?!" Sasuke uttered out in his state of confusion.

"Sasuke?!" The head of the hooded accomplice snapped up. From his icy glare Sasuke knew who this guy was too. The guy he was making the switch with was...

"...Itachi," Sasuke dropped the box.

"This isn't good..." Deidara muttered grimly. Kisame appeared from his hiding spot, shot gun in hand. Itachi flailed his arms, ordering him not to shoot. Sasuke turned slowly . Something shook his entire body. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath before collapsing to the ground.

"You bastard! You heard me say don't shoot!"

"The Boss' orders come before your's, Itachi." said Kisame. Suddenly, a look of terror came over him. Itachi was holding his own gun to Kisame's stomach. In an instant, he was gone; blown away by the merciless of an avenger...

"Itachi, come on! Don't do this! Think about what you're doing!" Yelled Deidara. Itachi grabbed him up by the neck.

"Shut the hell up, you piece of crap!" Itachi sent Deidara flying.

Pure instinct told him to go to his brother. He knelt down by Sasuke's side. His breaths were coming out in short little puffs that showed in the frigged air. Itachi ripped open the boy's jacket and put his head to his bloody chest. The heartbeats sounded faint and muffled. Then suddenly it...

"It stopped..." Itachi picked up his head and his shaky hand held up his gun.

"Itachi, don't!" Deidara called out.

"Sasuke..." whispered Itachi, with feelings of sorrow overwhelming him. His brother's name was the last meaningful word he spoke before pulling the trigger.


End file.
